As communication technologies have developed, devices are designed with more and more features. As a result, a device may run a growing number of corresponding applications. Such applications include native applications that are prepackaged on a device and third party applications that need to be downloaded. Some applications may enable the user to perform page browsing and/or page editing. Generally a page may comprise a web page that is designed using HyperText Markup Language (HTML). In order to enrich and improve the aesthetics of the page displayed at a device, the page may contain some images. Such images may include drawings, photographs, and/or other prints.
In some situations, only a portion of an original image is desired by a user. That is, a user may wish to retain only a portion of the original image content. For example, a user may desire to extract only a part of an image that is displayed at a web page for other uses. Conventionally, the user can use image processing tools, e.g., Photoshop®, that are provided by a third party to copy a portion of the original image.
However, third party-provided image processing tools would need to be purchased and also installed on the device, which is potentially costly and unsuitable for users who are not familiar with complex image processing tools.